Harbinger Battleship
The Harbinger is a gigantic battleship built on the philosophy, “Bigger is better”. It is fielded by the naval forces of ErrorLandia, and is the biggest ship model found in their fleets. History Cobbled together using blueprints from several old battleship designs, the Harbinger was designed to be able to cause a lot of damage. Speed wasn’t exactly a concern for something with this much firepower. It was already doomed to be slow thanks to the amount of guns it had on deck, so durability was also taken into account. The ship’s Sefloytrium hull was designed to be able to take a beating, so it isn’t unusual to be unable to sink it with 3 torpedoes. This, in turn, improves the speed of the vessel, but it still has most of the weaknesses that come with battleships nonetheless. This includes wide-turning, abysmal starting speeds, and vulnerablility to pretty much anything thanks to its sheer size. Courtesy of the more advanced factions, the Harbinger was equipped with nano-drones that can repair leaks and seal damage overtime much faster than a regular repair team. Though they don’t work too fast, it is certainly noticeable, especially when they are defending against other capital ships. Usage This battleship specializes in bombarding from the coastline in order to support the troops on the ground. Their guns are also very effective against enemy ground units, but be aware that scenery can get in the way of the battleship firing. It is also one of the most effective ships to use in naval battles because of its damage output, fast projectile speed, and ability to fire both sets of cannons if turned broadside, similarly to the Shogun Battleship. The main batteries are able to deal damage comparable to a Juggernaut, but with a longer range. Its engagement distance is longer if it targets buildings, because it is much easier to hit a stationary target than a moving one. Because of its pathetic starting speeds, it is recommended to have them patrol the waters so they don’t have to stop completely. Also, they need to be turned broadside if they want to attack with their secondary guns, which additionally have a rather short range. They can ram into other ships, but will likely come out heavily damaged, even if they actually survive. So, yeah, not unstoppable, but very strong for sure. Quotes When created * Harbinger, leaving shipyard! * Ready to swim out! * Fair winds and following seas! When selected * What’s on the agenda? * My crew stands ready! * How’s it looking out there? * The seas tremble beneath our might! * Jewel of the ErrorLandian navy! * Harbinger reporting in! * ErrorLandia’s enemies shall fall! Annoyed * Alright lads, words of wisdom coming our way. * What’s wrong? Cat got your mouse? * You gonna stop clicking us or something? * Operators, point the turrets back at HQ! * [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YoPVC4YxDlI Are you threatening me?!] * We’re FUCKED, crew! Command is drunk again! *panicking ensues* When ordered to move * Follow us! * No rush, no rush... * [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_VHtvSc0P8A WHO WILL JOIN ME?!] * Looks like some waters need claiming! * Who’s gonna stop us, huh? * Aaah... splendid isolation. When ordered to attack * None shall pass! * Leave only ruins! * Have at you! * I challenge you! * Fire at will! * That’s the one, take it out! * Funny how your friend can just blow up like that! In combat * Smashing! * They reek of elderberries! * Our naval might is unmatched! * Ha! They think they can take us?! * We’ve survived worse! * Those plonkers don’t know what they’re in for! Engaging Auto-Repair * Not so fast! * Proceeding with repairs. * Repair systems engaged! * We’re not out of this fight yet! Retreating * Let’s not waste any time! * I agree, let’s go! * Retreat? I prefer “tactical withdrawal”! Category:Naval Category:Empire of ErrorLandia